From Bad to Worse
by kaybet
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Lost in Translation! Will the Doctor's recovery go as planned? Or will it just go downhill? And what about the little girl? Doctor!Whump
1. Chapter 1

**Guess who's back? *Gasp* It's the little girl! If you don't know what I'm talking about, then go and read the first in this series, Lost in Translation. I'll wait for you.**

**If you don't, this might not make sense. **

**By the way, this is set like twenty minutes after the last chapter in Lost in Translation. Just to let you know.**

**Anyway, Allons-y!**

_The Ponds_

"Come on! You have to eat something!" Rory said, exasperated. He was getting extremely aggravated at the Doctor's refusal to eat anything. He would either take a bit or a sip of whatever Rory was offering him before spitting it out and muttering something in Gallifreyan.

Amy sighed. They had gone through nearly everything available in their kitchen and cupboards and they still had nothing to satisfy the Time Lord.

"Do we have any custard?" She asked Rory as she scoured the freezer for some fish fingers. Amy knew they were in there, she just wasn't sure where... Ah. There they were, just behind the half empty tub of ice cream.

"I don't think so, why?" Rory asked, giving up on trying to find suitable food.

"Go to the store and get some custard." Amy instructed.

Rory checked his phone. "It's closed; it's nearly midnight." He said with a defeated sigh.

"Great. Where are we going to get custard?" Amy asked, rubbing her tired eyes.

"There's probably some in the TARDIS." River piped up. Just like Rory, River was getting tired of the Doctor.

"I'll go and get it." Rory said and he slipped on a pair of shoes.

Amy heard the closing of their back door as she opened the package of the fish fingers.

Rory returned a few minutes later, a full carton of custard in his hand. "Here it is." He said, handing it to River.

River put the custard into a serving bowl while Amy placed the finished fingers onto a plate. She took the bowl and plate and set it in front of the Doctor, who was grumpily sitting at the table, staring off into empty space.

"Eat." Amy commanded, even though she knew he couldn't understand her. The Doctor looked at the food, then at Amy, a weak smile growing on his face.

He said something in Gallifreyan and slowly picked up a fish finger, covered it in custard and started to eat slowly.

"I'm going to take a shower." Rory announced to Amy with a slight yawn. "Then I'm going to bed."

"I'll be up soon." Amy promised, keeping an eye on the Doctor, who was about halfway through his second fish finger. Rory left and Amy turned her full attention back to the Doctor.

"I'm going to bed." Amy said while mimicking sleeping. She could tell the Doctor was trying not to laugh. "Eat, then you need to go to bed." She said, mimicking that as well and the Doctor started giggling.

Amy rolled her eyes and got up. She pushed in her chair and walked over to him. "Good night, Raggedy Man." She whispered as she gently kissed him on the forehead.

He said something back, probably good night and Amy made her way upstairs to bed.

* * *

_The Doctor_

As soon as Amy left, the Doctor stood up and threw the fish fingers and custard away. It's not that he wasn't hungry, he was, just that it felt like his stomach couldn't take anymore with releasing, which was next to nothing, what was in it currently.

The Doctor moaned when his stomach lurched. He dropped the dishes into the sink, not really even bothering to think about cleaning them, and he went to the living room.

Where a double bed sized blow up matress was waiting. He smiled, glad to be rid of the uncomfortable couch.

The Doctor had settled himself and was about to fall asleep when a gentle hand was placed on his cheek. He opened an eye and saw that River, hair wet, was crouching beside him.

"Hello." He said. She replied, something rather long and probably like he should be asleep or something and the Doctor just rolled his eyes and pulled her down until she was laying next to him.

It took a bit of moving around, but soon they got situated and River was in the Doctor's arms.

Both fell asleep quickly.

And then the nightmare started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I love reviews. Seriously. A lot.**

_The Ponds_

Something was poking her.

At first River thought it was the Doctor, trying to wake her up so they can go off on an adventure.

"I'm still asleep." River murmured, the slightest of smiles growing on her face. Something, almost felt like an elbow, prodded her again.

"Alright, I'm awake." River said as she slowly opened her eyes.

But instead of seeing the Doctor, all dressed up with his tweed jacket and bowtie, ready to go save some planet or galaxy, River saw the Doctor laying next to her, dressed in some of Rory's old clothes, hair all messed up, skin pale and sweaty and he was thrashing about.

River quickly sat up and pushed away the blankets that she was slightly tangled in. "Doctor?" River asked. The Doctor shifted towards her.

The Doctor's eyes were shut tightly and his brow was furrowed, making him look so much older than his body really was. He was muttering something dark and low in Gallifreyan.

"Oh, Doctor." River said when she realised he was in the throes of a nightmare.

Even though he was thrashing about, River pulled the Doctor close. He was all sweaty and pale and it seemed that he had a slight fever.

The Doctor moaned and tried to get out of River's arms, but she held them tight, careful not to hurt him.

Eventually, about two or three minutes later, he had stopped writhing. But he continued to mutter, like he was arguing against someone or something.

"Shhh..." River tried soothing him. She had one arm around his waist, holding the Doctor up and against her, the other hand running through his sweaty hair trying to calm him down.

Soon the Doctor stopped whispering feverishly but he wasn't completely quiet and still. He still tried every once in a while to weakly get out of River's arms and he would whimper, a sound River never wanted to hear the Doctor make.

Luckily, after a minute or so, it seemed that the Doctor slipped out of his nightmare and into a much calmer and relaxing deep sleep.

The sun started peeking out from behind the curtains when Rory woke up. He climbed out of bed, quietly so he didn't wake Amy, put on proper pajamas and he quietly walked downstairs, trying not to wake River or the Doctor.

But he discovered that River was already awake, the Doctor was cradled in her arms. She looked up as Rory descended the stairs as quietly as he could.

"He's still asleep." River whispered when Rory was off the stairs and on the ground floor. Rory simply nodded and went to the kitchen to silently make breakfast.

* * *

_The Doctor_

He slowly opened his eyes.

The Doctor realised three things at once. One, he wasn't back inside his head but rather cradled in River's arms.

The second was that he had just woken from a horrible nightmare that had suddenly vanished from his memory.

And finally the third.

He couldn't move.

**You get a cliffhanger! And you get a cliffhanger! Everyone gets a cliffhanger!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Forgot to mention! I don't own Doctor Who! If I did, then there would be this really great episode of Ten and Eleven having fun...**

**Wait...**

**Maybe my Time Machine did work...**

**I guess I'll have to find out later.**

_The Ponds_

River barely noticed when the Doctor started to wake. There was the smallest of spasms that caught River's attention. She looked down at the Doctor, who seemed to be deep asleep, but his eyes began to move under his eyelids, like he was dreaming again.

River, who feared that he had fallen back into the nightmare. pulled him closer to her and studied his face very carefully.

But to her surprise, his eyes fluttered and, very slowly, opened. River could see the gears of his mind wake and begin to turn as he looked slowly at his surroundings.

"Good morning." River said quietly as she gently jostled him. However, the Doctor didn't respond at all.

"Doctor?" River asked, a serious tone now lacing her words. She shook him slightly but a bit harder. Still, he didn't respond except for trying to look up at her.

"Doctor, what's the matter?" River asked, more than slightly worried now. The Doctor's eyes moved back and forth like he was searching for something or someone.

River shifted the Doctor in her arms so he was facing up at him. His eyes flickered a tiny bit, but then he focused on River.

* * *

_The Doctor_

The Doctor, while taking in his surrounding and quite relieved to find himself still in the Pond's living room, tried with all his might to move something. Anything, really, but it seemed the only thing he could really move was his eyes.

He could feel, however. It felt like his muscles were all locked up and stuck in the current position he was in. He also noticed that he was in someone's arms.

That someone spoke and even though he couldn't understand them, he knew who was holding him gently like a baby. It was River, and she sounded worried.

She maneuvered him gently in her arms until he was looking up at her. The ceiling light must have been on and right above her because River honestly looked like an angel to him. It looked the ends of her infinite hair seemed to be a blazing halo.

The Doctor tried everything to tell her in some way to tell her that he was fine-ish and to stop her from worrying. He hated it when River worried. Especially if it was over just a daft old madman with a stolen box.

A few minutes later, or a few seconds, the Doctor couldn't even bother to check his internal clock-thingy, as River's worried state grew, the Doctor felt some muscles relax, mainly in his neck.

It was such an odd feeling, like a really tight ball of string being unwound, but it wasn't like that. It was practically indescribable, even with the Doctor's rather large vocabulary.

As soon as the Doctor felt like his muscles were somewhat moveable, he tried his best to speak. It came out more like a groaning gurgling sound, but it was enough to catch River's attention.

He looked up at her with pleading eyes. hoping that she would understand what he was trying to tell her. River nodded with teary eyes, apparently understanding the Doctor's message.

She gently moved him in her arms so he was somewhat sitting up. She took the Doctor's head in a one hand, lifting him closer to her and their foreheads touched.

**I wasn't so sure about this chapter, so um... Honestly, to me, it feels rushed, mainly because I am rushing to post it... So, I am sorry if it's horrible. Most of it was written during a pig dissection, while I sat in the back and let my group take care of it. Yeah, a bit mean to make them do all the work, but to be fair, I skinned it and it wasn't the sight of it that made me want to puke. It was the smell that formed after the second day. Yeah.**

**The next chapter is about halfway down, so no need to panic!**


	4. Chapter 4

_The Ponds_

The instant that River and the Doctor's foreheads touched, River was practically transported to a new place. She was in a bare room, the walls darkened so she couldn't see the ending of where she was. It seemed to go on forever.

"Doctor?" River called out. In the empty space her voice echoed, bouncing off surfaces and returning to her.

"River?" The Doctor called back, amazingly in English. He appeared out of the shadows to her left. River turned to the Doctor and threw her arms around him.

"Oh, I've missed you." River said as the Doctor hugged her back.

"What do you mean? It's not like I went anywhere." The Doctor said as he laid his head on her shoulder, not caring that her frizzy hair was in his face and getting up his nose.

"You know what I mean..." River said. She knew the Doctor was smirking even though she couldn't see him.

The Doctor didn't reply, just sighed, as he pulled River closer.

"What's the matter?" River asked, concerned. All the hugging was nice, but she thought it would be best to find out what was wrong and how to fix it as soon as possible.

"I can't move." The Doctor said, slightly muffled by River's hair and shoulder.

"Like how?" River asked, not wanting to let go of the Doctor. "Is it your muscles or something else?"

"Muscles." The Doctor replied. "Hurts."

River rubbed his back soothingly. "Is there anything I can do?"

Before the Doctor ever had a chance to say something, or even think, a loud screeching sound, like a computer crashing. The Doctor pulled away from River, hands clamped over his ears as he howled.

"Doctor!" River yelled as she crouched beside him. He writhed next to her, screaming.

"Oh, that's nice." A voice said, echoing through the darkness. River looked up and all around, not seeing anyone. But she knew who that voice belonged to.

"Show yourself!" River yelled.

"Pfft. Boring. But if you really want me to, here I am." The voice said. Slow, as if it was being created from the shadows itself, a body formed and it grew more defined. But instead of the little girl from the nightmarish stone hallways. She was older now, maybe around fourteen or so.

"How are you here?" River asked through closed teeth. Beside her, the Doctor had stopped screaming and squirming. Instead he was moaning and twitching every once in a while.

"Oh, he hasn't told you?" The girl said and looked down at the Doctor. "That's very rude of you. But I suppose the language barrier isn't helping."

"Not really..." The Doctor groaned.

"Why are you here?" River asked, searching her pockets for anything she could use against the girl. The girl noticed what she was doing and scoffed.

"You're not suppose to be here..." The girl said in a bit of a sing-songy voice. "He doesn't want you in here. Do you know why?"

"What?" River asked, glancing down at the Doctor. He was whispering, a mix of English and Gallifreyan.

"Why do you think he didn't do this earlier? It certainly would make things easier. But no, he didn't want you in here unless it truly was an emergency. Do you want to know why?"

River didn't say anything, just glared at the girl while she ran her fingers through the Doctor's hair, trying to calm him.

"Well, it's mainly spoilers, but there are somethings that he really wants to keep away from you. Would you like to know them?"

"No." River said, trying to be firm but ended up sounding a bit uncertain.

"You sure? There's some pretty interesting things, hidden in here. You just have to know where to look." The girl said and pictures flashed around the room. One was of a blonde woman crying on the beach, another of a redhead in some sort of library. The picture of the blonde disappeared but the picture of the ginger panned over and River saw herself, an older version of herself in the background. The picture was a bit blurry, but she knew it was definitely her.

"Stop." River commanded and the pictures faded.

"What's the matter? Can't handle it?" The girl asked.

"You have no right to be looking in his memories." River said.

The little girl chuckled. "You truly have no idea who you married, do you?" The girl said, beginning to pace. She stopped when she reached the Doctor and she looked down at his still form. "He's a monster." She whispered.

The girl looked up at River. "And so are you."

**And that's it! The return of the little girl! Although, she's not so little now. More like about fourteen. Why is she aging? What will happen next? **

**Please leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter, which is almost done!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just thought this would be important for you to know, but the girl and River's conversation wasn't over. I might include it later, but don't expect me to, 'cause I feel like being lazy and I'm trying to finish this before school ends and I have to give back the chromebook, which I have grown **_**very**_ **attached to. Pretty much all you need to know about the girl and what she said to River was basically she showed dear River things that she shouldn't have.**

**Okay! Time to respond to reviews!**

**Copperdragon2- I know! I feel so proud of my little demon, even if she isn't mine...**

**NorthernMage- Thankfully, she isn't any version of River. This little girl is actually older than River, but I guess you can say she is an alternative version of someone who went crazy, although I think they might have already been crazy.**

**Merwholocked628- The suspense is killing everyone. MUHAHAHAHAHA! I"M NOT TELLING WHO SHE IS! *evilness*. But, you are very welcome to guess via PM and I will tell you whether or not you are right. Might even give you some hints...**

_The Ponds_

Amy sat up straight in bed. The scream had not, unfortunately, been just in her dream, but was in real life. Amy recognized the slightly high pitched scream as River's. As Amy ran down the stairs, the scream stopped. Still, she ran down towards her distraught daughter and saw that River was deathly still, while the Doctor, who was laying next to River thrashed about, mouth wide but no sound came out.

"What happened?" Amy asked Rory, who was in between the Doctor and River, facing towards River and checking her pulse.

"I think she fainted or something..." Rory said. "Her pulse is fine, just a tiny bit fast, but she's okay..."

Amy nodded and crouched beside the Doctor. He was muttering in Gallifreyan angrily. Amy placed her hand on the Doctor's forehead and he stopped thrashing about a bit. "Rory, he's burning up."

Rory turned to the Doctor. Amy lifted her hand from the Doctor's forehead and the Doctor began to move about again, almost like he was fighting off something.

Rory placed the back of his hand on the Doctor's forehead and the Doctor stopped moving and laid still, whimpering a bit.

"Go get some wet cloths." Rory instructed, keeping his hand on the Doctors head while using the other to check his pulse. It seemed weaker and faster than how it normally was, like one heart was struggling to beat while the other was working overtime.

"Here." Amy said as she returned with some flannels and a bowl with cool water. She dipped one of the cloths into the bowl, rung it out and handed it to Rory.

Rory took the flannel with his empty and brought it to the Doctor. As soon as Rory moved his hand away from the Doctor, he opened his mouth in a silent scream. His eyes, which were already closed, pressed together and the Doctor's eyebrows were furrowed.

Rory quickly placed the cloth on his forehead and the Doctor once again ceased his movements.

Rory looked over at River, then to Amy. He was just about to say something comforting when River made a grunting sound.

Both the Ponds turned to River as she slowly woke. Rory was the first to her side while Amy stayed close to the Doctor, holding his hand.

"River?" Rory asked gently. Amy moved as close to Rory and River as close as possible without letting go of the Doctor.

"Doctor?" River grumbled, half asleep. She sat up quickly, head spinning. "Is he okay?" She asked, practically crawling over to the Doctor.

"Not sure." Rory said, then he turned to River as she exclaimed the Doctor. "What happened?" He asked bluntly.

"That little girl, the one from earlier..." River paused to take in a breath and keep tears from spilling out.

"What about her?" Amy asked.

"No." River said, gently cupping the Doctor's face. "She got what she wanted..."

Rory looked confused. "Which was what, exactly?"

"The Doctor." River said very quietly. "He's burning up..."

"I thought the girl was gone." Amy said.

"She's not." River said, absentmindedly stroking the Doctor's check softly. "She's in his mind..."

"In his mind? What do you mean?" Rory asked.

"I don't know who or what she is, but she's telepathic."

"What is she doing to him?" Amy asked, fighting back tears as well.

"I don't know." River admitted. "I don't know what to do."

**I honestly don't know where this is going and how it will end. I don't think it'll be as long as Lost in Translation, but I just don't know. **

**I've been thinking about maybe pulling some old characters in. Not Classic Who characters, but characters like Jack and Martha. Please tell me what you think, and what I should do.**

**Because honestly, I have no idea what I am doing. **


	6. Chapter 6

**_The Ponds_**

Rory squeezed River's hand affectionately. "Everything is going to be okay."

"What are we going to do?" River asked.

Rory took a deep breath. "First thing we should do is lower his temperature."

"And how are we suppose to do that?" Amy asked.

"Go and fill the tub with cool water. Not cold, but cool." Rory instructed, his nursing instincts taking over.

Amy got up and went to the downstairs bathroom. A second later, River heard the taps turn on and the water began to fill the tub.

"Help me get his clothes off." Rory told River as Amy filled the tub. River raised the Doctor's legs, pulling Rory's old sweatpants off of the Doctor's long gangly legs, revealing blue boxers. Rory pulled the shirt off with ease, the Doctor not moving or even making a sound.

Rory grabbed the Doctor by the shoulders, River grabbed him by his feet and together they half carried, half dragged him to the bathroom.

River lowered the Doctor gentle and switched positions with Rory while the nurse checked the water, making sure it wasn't too cold or too warm.

"Help me get him in." Rory said. Once again, River took the Doctor's feet and Rory took his shoulder. They gently lowered the still Doctor into the water.

* * *

_The Doctor_

Although he was still in the dark recesses of his mind, the Doctor was at least glad that the girl had gone away, god knows where, probably to drain him off his energy more.

He grumbled to himself, a bit upset that he couldn't get out of his mind and the fact that frankly, this place was getting warm.

And by warm, he didn't mean just bothersome warm or uncomfortable warm, he meant hot.

Very hot. And even though his was and his brain was muddled, the Doctor knew that he had a dangerously high fever, even by human standards, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

His only hope right now were the Ponds and River and he had faith in them. He knew they would help him out.

Actually, he was pretty sure that they were helping him now, because his forehead was getting cooler and so was his face, although the rest of him, especially his ears, burned.

Not only could he feel, but the Doctor could hear quite a bit too. He laid back down on the hot floor of his mind and let the Pond's and River's alien words wash over him.

He was almost asleep when he felt something nice and cool touch his bottom and travel both upwards and downwards until it nearly enveloped him completely, save for his head and the tops of his knees. Smiling, the Doctor laid back down and fell asleep.

* * *

_The Ponds_

A sudden snore caught River's attention. She looked at the Doctor, who had been quietly laying in the tub, deathly still. He snorted again and the slightest smile formed on her face when she realised that he had fallen into a hopefully deep sleep.

"I couldn't find anything." Rory said as he entered the restroom, arms full of clean towels and some fresh clothes. "It's like the TARDIS is being intentionally unhelpful."

"You couldn't find anything at all?" River asked, running a cloth over the Doctor's forehead while he continued to snore quietly.

"Is he- ?" Rory asked, motioning towards the Doctor while setting the clothes and towels down.

"Asleep? Yeah, I think so."

"Okay." Rory said. "The TARDIS kept directing me to the pool, so this will have to do." He said, holding up a pair of pajamas he got a while ago but never bothered to wear. The tags were still attached and Rory began to take them off.

"I don't think she's doing it on purpose. The Doctor and the TARDIS are are telepathically connected, so since he's ill, she might be too." River explained as best as she could. She was guessing that the only reason that the TARDIS kept taking Rory to the pool was because the Doctor was in the tub, but she wasn't sure.

"Do you think we should move him? To the TARDIS?" Rory asked, pulling River out of her train of thought.

"No, unless you want to take care of him in the console room." River said after a long moment of silence. "Best to keep him here, for now."

**There. No cliffhanger. ARE YOU HAPPY, WORLD?!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jem56- No, it is not the Master.**

**RandomW- I know this is a chapter late, but nice try. I know how this will end, wiether it will involve more than just the Doctor and River is the only issue currently. There isn't a whole lot pressure on me concerning the girl. The parts I'm mainly having problems with are the domestics and filler chapters. And honestly, I think that there are plently of plot twists in here, you just have to look. Lastly, yes. She is from the Doctor's past. They have a bit of a history together. Not like romantic, but they have clashed before. Spoilers on the rest!**

**I have never done anything in the TARDIS's point of view, so, let's give it a go! Thank Momo Spock for giving me this great little idea!**

**New!- I am re-uploading this becuase of the many many many typoes. I am sorry. And also- The Doctor yanked on the wires. Yanked was autocorrected wrong and I didn't catch it. Really sorry...**

_The TARDIS_

There was something very wrong.

Wrong with both her and her thief.

Earlier, when he broke her translation circuit by yanking on some wires that he shouldn't have even been touching in the first place, she was livid. Unbelieveable angry at him and she threw a fit and accidently broke some more circuits. But it was still his fault.

About a day after they landed at the Pond's home, could have been more, her time matrix, what allowed her to better see things as they happened in the Doctor's time stream, had been slightly damaged, so her time was a little off, but what happened as far as she could tell was that her thief was suddenly and without warning cut off from her.

And then he came and she could feel him again. But the connection was incomplete. It was wrong.

She could feel him and everything that was happening to him; the headaches, the invasion of his mind because of that damn girl and the fever that seemed to boil him alive.

But she couldn't even comfort him in anyway. She couldn't reach him; couldn't reach anyone. She couldn't help but feel completely lost and helpless without anyone.

The TARDIS groaned, her gears and machinery grinding against her will. She could feel her hydrolics move wrong and other bits and parts were just wrong; not to mention some of her circuits were still either damaged or completely fried.

Someone, she wasn't sure who because she couldn't feel who, but it definitely wasn't her thief, opened the doors and entered. Probably just a companion then. Hopefully it wasn't the orange one, because right now she felt like she wouldn't be really be up for anything at all.

As the person reached the stairs, the TARDIS felt something cool practically enter her.. She knew the feeling could only come from the Doctor. If she could smile, she would have as she felt her thief drift off into a dreamless slumber.

Whoever was searching her halls must have been unsatisfied with what ever they found because they left, angrily grumbling in some alien language that she guessed was the language of the her thief's companions.

But as soon as they left and they slammed the door, something she was quite cross about, her cloister bell went out.

This was just getting worse.

* * *

_The Ponds_

Even as River, with the help of Rory for the most part, dried and dressed the Doctor, he didn't stir once. River could tell that he was really just sleeping, not dreaming because underneath his eyelids, his eyes stayed unmoving. He's fever remained, but it was much lower than it had been earlier and now he was a little lower than the normal temperature of a human.

The Ponds made lunch, simple fish and chips and some beef broth for the Doctor when he woke up.

If he woke up... RIver thought, stress and worry etching deep in her thoughts., She tried reasoning with herself that, logically, she had seen the future him and then he was fine.

But that little nagging voice in the back of her mind spoke. Time can be rewritten...

River wiped away forming tears in the corner of her eyes before they had the chance to fall.

She took a deep breath and tried to focus on eating. She kept an eye on the Doctor, making sure nothing that she could prevent happened to him.

A steady downpour covered the sun, making it seem much later in the afternoon then it really was. It was nearly four o'clock and the Doctor hadn't even moved once. River stayed next to his side mostly, taking breaks every once in a while. Either Amy or Rory would would check and sit with her and the Doctor in between household chores.

About four thirty, all of the things around the Ponds home was pretty much done and Amy and Rory joined River's side.

"I'm going to the TARDIS." River announced after a few minutes of awkward silence. "And see if I could fix her up a bit."

"You know how to fix the TARDIS?" Amy asked. "Why didn't you do it earlier and help the Doctor before any of this happened?"

River sighed. "No, I don't know how to fix the TARDIS completly. But I do know a few things and I'm going to see what I can do."

"Whatever." Amy responded. River didn't blame her for feeling cross at the moment. She was worried about the Doctor and when this was all over, she would probably appoligize to River.

"We'll take care of him." Rory said, looking at River with kind eyes. River nodded and pulled on a jumper before leaving the house to go to the TARDIS.

As she left she heard the Ponds talking and Amy getting a bit upset, but River left before she heard anymore.

River opened the TARDIS doors and she was frightened at what she heard. Not only was the TARDIS clearly in pain, but the cloister bell was sounding. River ran to the console, pulled up the scanner and looked at the results.

"Oh, no..."

I'm so sorry. I couldn't help it... I love cliffhangers... ...don't hate me...


	8. Chapter 8

**RandomW- Yeah, sorry I was in a hurry. I only had connection for two minutes and I didn't want to make any of you wait any longer.**

**The Dangerous One- This girl is from classic who. If you go and read the first of this series, Lost in Translation, then you will find out more. **

_The Ponds_

River studied the screen carefully. Of course, it was in Gallifreyan, so it took her a moment to decipher, but she was barely able to to catch the words as they flashed by. Still, she understood enough.

She had to warn the Ponds of the impending danger.

River ran to the opened doors and they slammed shut, locking her in.

* * *

_The Doctor_

The Doctor was rudely awakened from a deep slumber by a rather loud noise. It almost sounded like the TARDIS but not quite. It sounded twisted...

"Hullo." Someone female said. The Doctor's eyes snapped and he sat up. Unsurprisingly, he was still in the dark domain that was his mind. "Sleep well?"

The Doctor got unsteadily to his feet and looked for the female who spoke. He found her and discovered, no mystery, it was the little girl. But she was older maybe in her late teens. The Doctor opened his mouth to reply, but a loud bell sound cut him off.

"Oh dear." The girl said as she looked around, like she could see something that he couldn't "Sounds like your TARDIS is in trouble..."

"Wha-?" The Doctor was confused and the bell sound went off again. This time he could hear clearly what the sound was. It was the cloister bell. "What did you do?" The Doctor asked quietly.

"And what makes you think I did it?" The girl smirked. "Anyway, you should go find out, 'cause it might blow up..."

The Doctor looked at her while he tried to mentally wake himself. It wasn't working as well as he hoped.

"And you better hurry. Poor River's stuck in there..."

* * *

_The Ponds_

Amy sat by the Doctor's side, absentmindedly running her fingers through his hair. Rory had left about ten minutes or so to start some supper. Outside the downpour had turned into a storm. Lightning illuminated the room and thunder shook the windows, making Amy slightly jump with each clap.

"Rory?" Amy asked after a close lightning strike and a loud clap of thunder.

"Yeah?" Rory asked, appearing in the doorway. "What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"Where's River?" Amy asked, getting up from her seat next to the Doctor.

"I think she's still in the TARDIS..." Rory said.

"Still? It's been nearly two hours."

"Well, uh..." Rory paused and thought. It had been nearly two hours since he last saw River and he didn't hear anyone come in.

"We should go find her." Amy said.

"You sure?" Rory asked. "It's a bit... wet outside."

"A bit wet?" Amy smiled for the first time in a few days. "What, are you afraid of melting?"

Rory chuckled. He was going to say something back, something about witches and melting, but a loud gasp from the other room pushed away his thoughts.

Amy turned around and looked at the Doctor. He was sitting upright, eyes wide and hands firmly on the ground, supporting him as he panted like someone who just ran a marathon. Both Rory and Amy ran over to the Doctor.

"Doctor?" Amy asked, both of the Ponds going to his side. Rory tried to gently take the Doctor's wrist to check his pulse, but the Doctor just pushed him away, speaking clearly in Gallifreyan.

"Doctor, stop!" Rory said as the Doctor got to his feet. Rory tried to at least help the Doctor up so he wouldn't stumble, but the Time Lord just shoved him away, clearly agitated.

"What's wrong with him?" Amy asked as they followed the Doctor, who had just stumbled through the kitchen doorway, pausing for a second and leaning on the counter while clutching his stomach. He let out something that sounded like a string of curses and continued on, one hand still on the countertop.

"I don't know. Doctor!" Rory shouted as they Doctor reached the door that led outside and he fell to his knees. In almost a split second the Ponds where at either side of him.

"Doctor?" Amy asked, worry seeping back into her soul. "Doctor, can you hear me?" To her relief, and Rory's, the Doctor turned to face her. In his eyes, Amy could see anger, rage, frustration, sadness and the same worry that had been plaguing River, Rory and herself.

The Doctor said something in a pleading tone to her, along with a word that was almost familiar but she couldn't quite place it. He said it again and again, frustration growing and tears beginning to form in the corner of his eyes.

"River." Rory said quietly to Amy's right as the Doctor tried to get up, seeking support from a nearby wall.

"What?" Amy asked, turning her gaze from her friend to Rory.

"He's saying River." Rory said, explaining. "She could be in trouble!" He got up and grabbed a coat, quickly pulling it on.

"But she's in the TARDIS." Amy said. She didn't notice that the Doctor had gotten to his feet.

"I'll go get her." Rory said. "Stay here with the Doct-."

But it was already too late. The Doctor threw open the door and the wind blew inside, nearly knocking Amy down and the rain basically soaked her. Before either Pond could say or do anything, though Amy was sure she must have screeched at the sudden wetness, the Doctor ran out into the storm.

**Wow, what a ride! **

**I am very sad to say that it might be a while until you hear from me again, because I am switching from this lovely chromebook that my school is taking back for summer to my less lovely tablet. I haven't quite figured out how to copy and paste from my notepad to fanfiction, but I'll figure it out.**

**As for Jack and Martha, I'm still having a think about it.**

**In the mean time, leave a review and tell me what I am doing wrong, or tell me what I am doing right.**

**And remember the romans! Or was it the titans...? I can't remember...**


	9. Chapter 9

Outside, the storm raged on. Later, the meteorologist would dub it one of the worst storms in England's recent history.

For both the Ponds and the Doctor the storm was, at best description; a storm that was ripping them apart.

Even though the TARDIS was only about ten feet from the back door of the Pond's home, it was nearly impossible to see anything besides just a few feet ahead of them.

The wind howled around the three, rain hitting them like shards of glass that cut all the way to the bone, filling the trio with a frosty numbness.

"Doctor!" Any yelled against the wind, even though she knew that it was unlikely that he could even hear her. "Doctor, please come back!"

Next to her, Rory yelled for the Doctor as well. The only reason she knew Rory was there was the fact that his hand was wrapped around hers.

A brought bolt of lightning illuminated the yard, making it brighter than daytime. The Doctor was a couple feet ahead of the Ponds, stumbling along to the general direction of the TARDIS. He almost tripped when the light disappeared and the thunder practically shook the ground. But at the next strike, they saw that he had gotten back up and was still very determined to get to the TARDIS.

Although it felt like forever, it only took a few minutes for the Doctor to reach the doors of the TARDIS. As the Ponds neared him they heard him first jiggle the handle of the door and curse loudly, although out was barely a whisper above the wind. As another lightning strike flashed dangerous close, the Doctor began top frantically pound on the door, yelling.

A voice from the other end yelled back to the Doctor. It was muffled, but the Ponds could hear some of the things that River was trying to tell them.

"... TARDIS... temporal... Help..." A loud clap of thunder that temporally deafened all of them cut off River.

"River!" Rory yelled, nudging the Doctor away from the door. "River, what's happening?"

"The door...!" River yelled. "... stuck! ... couldn't... going to..."

"Going to what?"n Rory yelled back.

"The... DIS... it's... to implode!"

Rory's eyes widened as he turned to Amy, but suddenly the Doctor yanked them both back away from the TARDIS as a bolt of lightning hit the top of the TARDIS, both blinding and deafening the three as the world moved underneath them like an earthquake.

After everything was still for a couple of seconds Rory opened his eyes. It certainly wasn't raining anymore, although he was still soaked. Overhead, seagulls cried. Rory looked around as Amy helped the Doctor up. He recognized this place. They had stopped here not too long ago before all this happened. The Doctor said something about refueling, Rory hadn't been paying attention, but they were back off in an hour.

Only one question now laid in Rory's mind. How did they get there?

And that's it! What happened to the TARDIS and River? Where are the Ponds and Doctor? Only time will tell...


	10. Chapter 10

_The Doctor_

After getting up, thanks to Any, the Doctor had a proper chance to look around. They were at the plass.

It was the last place they had visited before the translation circuit on the TARDIS broke.

The Doctor frantically looked around. Besides people staring at him, which was pretty much normal, he couldn't really see anything important. No, River, no TARDIS. They were born gone.

Amy, or Rory, he couldn't really bother to pay enough attention to figure or who, was talking to him. But all new could hear was River yelling, panicking, in an alien language and the TARDIS'S cloister bell going off in his head.

"Where's River?" The Doctor asked, already knowing the answer. He didn't notice that tears was starting to fall down his cheeks. They were hidden by the rain water that was draining from his hair.

Amy started to answer but stopped mid sentence, probably because she knew talking would be a waste of time. Amy blinked a couple of times, keeping away tears and she shook her head no. Neither of the Ponds knew what happened to River.

The Doctor looked down in defeat and wiped his face clear of water. He looked around again, expecting Jack to pop up out of nowhere. They were in Cardiff and the last time the Doctor saw Jack, this was were he-

_Oh, you failed._ A voice in his head mussed, knocking him off guard with her sudden interruption of his thoughts. The whole thing, although it was just a matter of seconds, made his brain fuzzy, like if someone head stuffed him full of fluffy things. He felt like Winnie the Pooh! But soon enough the feeling passed and he found balance before falling on his face.

"Go away." He mumbled out loud. The Ponds gave him a look that practically screamed concern. Amy, within a blink, slightly tugged on the Doctor's arm and gestured for him to sit down. He shook his head and Amy looked to Rory for assistance.

_Now why would I do that?_ The girl asked and the fuzzy feeling returned. The Doctor knew that he stumbled forward this time. Luckily the Ponds were there, they grabbed him by the and to prevent him from falling on his face, which would have been embarrassing, not to mention painful.

They helped him to his feet and moved him backwards, gently sitting him on the cool concrete.

"I don't need help." The Doctor said, realizing that his words were slightly slurred.

_Yeah, you kinda do_. The girl pointed out. _You're running out of time, Time Lord..._ She teased.

"Until what?" He asked. The Doctor noticed that not only his words were slurred, but his voice croaked.

_Until I have complete control of you._ The girl said._ I've changed my mind once again. Instead of just taking all your energy and killing you, I've decided to... Oh, what's the word... Posses you._

"What?" The Doctor stared, wide eyed at nothing as he tried to understand the girl's words.

_Well, I've never really possessed anyone, so I thought I'd give it a try. Besides, you have too much energy to absorb. It would take too long._ The girl giggled. _But don't worry, if I don't like it, I'll just kill you._

"How would you even- ?" The Doctor asked, unable to find proper words.

_Well, I suppose it would be easier to possess a human, but since you're not, I think the best approach would be to... Get rid of everything in your head._


	11. Chapter 11

The Doctor, once again distracted by the girl's words, barely noticed a group of people approaching them. The Ponds noticed and one of them tapped him on the shoulder.

He looked up and saw none other than the man he was hoping for, Captain Jack Harkness. Three other people were with him and the Doctor recognized them. The lady wearing a black leather jacket who he had met before, was named Gwen and the man smartly dressed next to her was named something like Ianto.

And next to him was the one and only, Martha Jones.

_Oh look. Your old friends._ The girl said as Rory and Jack began to talk. The Doctor heard his name a few times and Jack's face showed an array of emotions, varying from joy from finding the Doctor again and concern, probably when Rory explained the situation.

_This is boring._ The girl said as the Doctor tried to ignore the fuzzy feeling. _How about we make things a bit more interesting?_

"Wha-?" The Doctor's words were cut off as a scream filled his mind and lead filled his chest. With a gurgled cry the Doctor fell back onto the concrete, just barely nicking the back of his head.

Voices washed over him as concerned fingers poked and prodded him, especially around his neck. A gasp made it's what around the group, ending with a few more fingers jabbed into his jugular vein as he tried to instinctly curl around his middle, trying to block out the pain that raced on his nerve endings, all aiming for his right heart.

He cried out when he realized what she did, just for fun.

* * *

_The Ponds_

"We need to get him inside." The woman known as Martha said as Amy ran her fingers through the Doctor's still wet hair, trying to soothe him. He whimpered occasionally, a sound that broke everyone's heart but other than that, he didn't make a noise. Tremors traveled all throughout his body.

Jack bent down, carefully picking the Doctor up and cradled him carefully in his arms.

"I'll take the lift." Jack said as he adjusted the Doctor in his arms. The Doctor's head rolled from side to side, his neck completely limp. "Gwen, take them through the normal entrance."

Gwen nodded and turned to the Ponds. "It's just this way."

"No." Amy said adamantly.

"Amy, we should probably go with her." Rory said, moving to his wife's side and squeezing her hand gently.

"I'm not leaving the Doctor." Amy said, firmly pulling her hand from Rory's grasp.

"Amy, he's just talking the Doctor through another entrance." Rory said.

"We don't know these people!" Amy hissed, mostly in Rory's ear.

"But-"

"She can come with me." Jack said, interrupting Rory. "The lift's big enough for two."

Rory and Amy shared glance and Rory gave a little nod.


	12. Chapter 12

The Doctor

He could feel that he currently was being held in someone's arms, most likely Jack's because the Doctor could feel scratchy wool on his neck and cheek. He could also hear Jack's heartbeat, which was slow and steady. The Doctor focused on that, trying to tune out the pain and refocus his brain and get rid of the fuzzy feeling feeling.

He had almost fallen asleep when he felt himself being lowered onto a cold surface. He wearily opened his eyes, painfully aware at the loss of warmth and the sudden rock hard surface under him.

As blurry as everything was, the Doctor could make out some of his surroundings.

Both Martha and Amy were peering down at him, both of them speaking, not to him but to each other. Most likely, Martha was asking questions and Amy was answering them. He heard the English version of his name a few times.

Martha picked something up from a nearby tray. The Doctor tried to turn his neck so he could see what was going on, but it felt as if his head had been replaced with lead, making it nearly impossible to move at all.

Thankfully, Martha saw the slight struggle in his eyes and she showed him what she had in her hand. It was a syringe, filled with a dark green liquid. The Doctor recognized it. So long ago, in another lifetime it seemed, after The Year that Never Was, he left several things with Jack, including some sort of Time Lord first aid kit, just for emergencies.

The Doctor gave a short little nod, the best he could manage and Martha nodded back. A small prick, barely registering on his consciousness, and the Doctor almost instantly felt the effects. The drug traveled up from his arm both silencing the pain as it went and left a tingly feeling. As the strange feeling traveled up, the Doctor felt his eyes drop and his brain quiet until he fell into the land of dreams.

* * *

The Ponds

"What was that?" Amy asked as Martha emptied the syringe.

"Just something to knock him out while we run some test." Martha explained as she set the empty syringe down back on the tray.

"Is it safe?" Amy asked, watching the Doctor. He wearily closed his eyes and his breathing slowed and evened.

"It should be." Martha said with a slightly shaky voice. She gathered medical supplies to draw blood.

"How long will he be asleep?" Amy asked.

"Should be only a few hours." Martha said and she began to gather blood.

* * *

Yeah, sorry bout that. It's short and boring. Next chapter will be better, I promise.


End file.
